


sugar never tasted so good

by returnsandreturns



Category: Daredevil (TV), Pushing Daisies
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff, Kissing, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28560048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/returnsandreturns/pseuds/returnsandreturns
Summary: “We made you a pie!” Ned says, too loudly, like he lost control of his volume.“A whole pie?” Foggy asks.“We were thinking about you,” Ned says, stepping forward to sit the pie down on the counter, “Y’know, in a totally normal way. And then the thoughts turned into a pie because of who I am as a person.”“Wow, thanks,” Foggy says, fully aware that he’s blushing as he leans forward to smell it.“Can I, uh, talk to you over here a minute, Fog?” Matt asks, throwing them a charming smile before tugging Foggy to the side. “Okay, those people want to sleep with you. Did you bring me to be a lie detector without telling me again?”
Relationships: Charlotte "Chuck" Charles/Ned, Charlotte "Chuck" Charles/Ned/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 60





	sugar never tasted so good

**Author's Note:**

> i asked for suggestions of who foggy nelson should kiss (everyone) and tumblr user squeakpip suggested this absurdly wonderful idea
> 
> also, ANOTHER WIP but i have a plan: one chapter of them figuring stuff out and another chapter of just pure smut.

“How much pie are you eating, exactly?” Matt asks, suspiciously, as Foggy leads him to his new favorite place. After accidentally getting wrapped up in a murder mystery connected to one of their clients, which made him feel like the main character in his life for once because Matt was off saving kittens or practicing monologues about justice whatever Matt does and missed the whole thing, he’s come back to the Pie Hole a few times a week.

It’s mostly because they have really good pie. 

If Ned and Chuck both light up every time they see him in a way which seems like it surely must mean something, well…interesting added bonus to the pie. 

“A completely normal amount,” Foggy says. 

The bell on the door rings and as soon as they step in, Chuck, who’s sitting on the bar wrapping up silverware, says, “Foggy!” with a wide smile.

“Hey,” Foggy says, smiling back. “I brought a friend.”

“Oh, that’s great,” Chuck says, but her voice gets a little weird even though her smile stays just the same. “I love friends. Nothing better than a good friend. One moment, please.” 

She swings her legs around, yellow sundress pushed up her thighs, and hops down on the other side of the bar to go into the kitchen. 

“Is she really hot?” Matt asks, nudging him with an elbow. “Usually I can ignore it but your whole body is going through something right now.”

“…yeah,” Foggy admits. “Yeah, she is.” 

Chuck and Ned’s heads both pop up in the window then, looking curious until Foggy waves at them at which point Ned smiles tightly and waves back before they both disappear again, ducking down like they’re on the floor. 

“They’re wondering if I’m your boyfriend,” Matt says, huffing out a laugh. “Why do they care so much?” 

Foggy’s about to come up with something to say to that when Chuck and Ned both come out at once. 

“We made you a pie!” Ned says, too loudly, like he lost control of his volume. 

“A whole pie?” Foggy asks. 

“We were thinking about you,” Ned says, stepping forward to sit the pie down on the counter, “Y’know, in a totally normal way. And then the thoughts turned into a pie because of who I am as a person.”

“ _ Wow _ , thanks,” Foggy says, fully aware that he’s blushing as he leans forward to smell it. 

“Can I, uh, talk to you over here a minute, Fog?” Matt asks, throwing them a charming smile before tugging Foggy to the side. “Okay, those people want to sleep with you. Did you bring me to be a lie detector without telling me again?”

“Yes,” Foggy says. “But also for pie.” 

“It does smell  _ really  _ good,” Matt admits, “but, for the record, I didn’t even need to listen to their hearts to know that those people want to sleep with you. And hold your hand, probably.” 

“Okay,  _ thank  _ you, I just needed a witness,” Foggy says, feeling a little light-headed at the thought of holding both of their hands, nevertheless whatever comes after that.. “Go sit down. I’ll bring you pie after I tell them how much you’re not my boyfriend.”

A little bit later, Foggy comes back to sit a plate in front of Matt and slide into the booth in front of him. 

“Did they create a fake after hours pie tasting event to get you alone?” Matt asks.

“An invitation and everything,” Foggy says, grinning and turning it over in his hands, written on scented paper in neat cursive. “Apparently it’s  _ very _ exclusive,”

“Well, that was the cutest seduction I’ve ever heard,” Matt says, taking a bite of the pie and immediately making a borderline sexual noise that, if he weren’t so distracted by the promise of future threesomes, might reignite his ancient crush on Matt again. “Oh my  _ god _ .” 

“I’m calling dibs on both of them,” Foggy says, pointing at him. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Take another bite.” 

Matt takes another bite then takes a deep breath. 

“How hot was she again?” he asks, laughing when Foggy throws a napkin at him. “I’m joking. They’re all yours.”

*

Sure enough, the pie shop is dark when he gets there but Chuck’s at the door to let him in, locking the door behind them before looping an arm through his saying, “Come on, we’re back in the kitchen.” 

Sure enough, there are tiny samples of pies on tiny plates but Ned’s the only one there, arranging them carefully and looking kind of twitchy when they walk in even though the smile he gives Foggy is genuine. 

“Am I early?” Foggy asks.

“No, right on time,” Ned says.

“So, it’s just us?” Foggy asks, trying not to smile too hard. There’s still a chance that both Matt and him have misread this situation miserably but things really seem to be lining up here. 

“Like I said,” Chuck says, nudging him with her hip as she passes him to sit on a stool. “It’s exclusive. Exclusive just happens to mean only you.” 

“I’m completely okay with that,” Foggy says. 

They sit around the island for a solid two minutes of attempted normal conversation before Ned, who seems to be vibrating a bit, says, “O _ kay _ , we lured you here under false pretenses and the promise of pie. We all know it. Can we talk about something with you?” 

“I  _ think _ I know what you’re gonna say,” Foggy says.

“I don’t think you do,” Chuck says, wincing.

“I can bring things back from the dead by touching them,” Ned blurts out, like he definitely rehearsed it and wants to get his lines out as quickly as possible. “But only for a minute and if I don’t touch them again then something else dies and then I can never touch them again or they’ll die forever.” 

Foggy opens his mouth to say something then shuts it again, turning slowly to Chuck.

“I died,” she says, smiling and shrugging. “Strangled, actually! Not my finest moment but it happens.” 

“Give me a second,” Foggy says, lifting a hand. “All of that’s true? You’re not just crazy?”

“We have a visual aid,” Chuck says, gesturing at Ned who turns back around to show an old, molded strawberry on a plate. All in all, this maybe isn’t even the weirdest thing that’s ever happened to Foggy but he  _ is _ kind of worried that they’re going to kill him and put him in the pies.

Then Ned touches the strawberry and it turns ripe and red in front of their eyes and Foggy’s brain dissolves momentarily. 

“So, you’re telling me you’re a hot dude with weird powers and a zombie girlfriend?” he asks, faintly. 

“. . .kind of?” Ned offers, making a face. 

“I don’t like the word zombie, just FYI,” Chuck says. “I’m not spooky or brain-eaty, I’m just. . .incidentally more alive than I used to be.” 

“Okay,” Foggy says, nodding. “Okay, okay. It’s just that you’re not the only hot dude with weird powers and a zombie girlfriend that I know so I’m a little surprised. I honestly thought you just wanted to have sex with me and not. . .whatever the hell is happening now. Can I  _ eat  _ that strawberry?” 

“All yours,” Ned says, holding it out for him. “Also, we do. . .we do want to do that.” 

“Have sex,” Chuck supplies. “With you.”

“Lots of it, hopefully,” Ned says, looking very much like he wants to hide under the table. “It’s just that the life and death thing. . .” 

“Complicates it,” Chuck says. “Ned can’t touch me.” 

The strawberry is really good. And they’re both really pretty. Foggy sits the strawberry stem down and turns to look at Chuck again.

“Or you’ll die again,” he says, appraisingly. “A  _ second _ time because you already died once.” 

“Exactly,” Chuck says, with a grin. “Do you. . .do you get where we’re going with this?” 

It’s not exactly what Foggy wanted and nothing he would have ever imagined but. . .end result’s more or less the same, with added baggage. He’s good at baggage, though. 

“You want to both have sex with me because you can’t have sex with each other,” he says, slowly. “Right? Like I’m going to have sex with both of you as like a. . .sexy conduit. That’s the best possible scenario I can come up with.”

“Do you want that?” Ned asks. He has the most expressive eyebrows that Foggy has ever seen and right now they’re just really, really hopeful. Chuck is looking between both of them and she smiles when their eyes meet, color high in her cheeks.

“. . .yeah,” Foggy says, laughing. “I might need a few more run downs on the magical resurrection powers but. . .yeah, I want that.” 

“Oh,  _ good _ ,” Chuck breathes, sliding off the stool to lean down and wrap her arms around him in a tight hug. “We thought you would but you never really know with all the death stuff.” 

They fall into a silence when Chuck lets go of him and take a step back, until Ned shifts on his feet and clears his throat.

“So, how exactly do we. . .do this?” he asks, after a long moment, expressing exactly the thought that was starting to panic Foggy because he feels like he’s pretty good at sex but this is something. . .significant.  _ More.  _

“I have notions,” Chuck says, smiling at them and pushing up on her toes to kiss Foggy’s cheek. “Come sit down between us.” 

Ned and her sit at the island and Foggy settles down in a chair between them, turning to look at her expectantly and smiling at the soft, determined look on her face when she reaches up to brush hair away from his face and leans in to kiss him.

It’s brief and sweet and then she gently runs fingers over his jaw before grabbing it gently and turning his head, pressing up close to his back and murmuring, “Kiss Ned for me,” in his ear. 

Ned is bright red but he’s already leaning in to meet him halfway, awkward at first but then Ned really gets into it and leaves Foggy gasping when they pull apart. 

“ _ Wow _ ,” they all say, simultaneously. 

“Let’s do that again,” Chuck says, laughing breathlessly, running her fingers through Foggy’s hair before tugging it gently to turn him around again. That’s already the hottest thing Foggy’s ever experienced and they’re still just kissing.

“So, how long have you been together without touching each other?” Foggy asks, awhile later, when they’re all ruffled and warm and well-kissed, slumped over the table.

“Eternity,” Ned says, immediately, forehead resting on Foggy’s back.

“We’ve thought about doing this with someone for a long time,” Chuck says, taking Foggy’s hand and squeezing it, looking delighted when Foggy turns enough that he can take Ned’s hand, too. “You’re the first person we’ve met that just felt. . .perfect. Like fate, y’know?”

“Yeah,” Foggy says, surprised. “I’m not sure I believe in fate but. . .I definitely feel something.”

Chuck leans in to kiss him again, just a soft press of their lips together, before she says, “I think we should stop for the night just to give you a little time to think and make sure we haven’t scared you off with. . .all the stuff. When can we see you again?” 

“Tomorrow?” Foggy asks, smiling when they both laugh. 

“Tomorrow works,” Ned says, squeezing his hand. Foggy squeezes Chuck’s and she sighs happily. 

“One question, though,” Foggy says. “I know that this is about you two being together but. . .I already like you a lot and it’s unlikely that I won’t get. . .very emotionally attached.” 

“Oh, we’re definitely going to get emotionally attached,” Ned says, huffing out a laugh.

“I’m  _ already _ emotionally attached,” Chuck says, kicking him gently under the table. “This is completely strange and new but that just means it can be whatever we want it to be. And we want it to be about you, too.” 

“. . .okay, I have to leave before I start kissing you again,” Foggy says, standing up before he kisses her forehead and then Ned’s. “Same time?” 

“Same place,” Chuck says, beaming.

**Author's Note:**

> [i'm on tumblr!](http://returnsandreturns.tumblr.com)


End file.
